peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoopy's Reunion
Snoopy's Reunion is the thirty-fourth animated television special based on the comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It originally aired on the CBS network on May 1, 1991. It has been released to DVD by Warner Home Video. Plot The special begins with a flashback which shows Snoopy and his siblings being bought from the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, Lila is shown choosing Snoopy and taking him home. Charlie Brown is later shown getting Snoopy for $5.00. Snoopy is homesick for his puppyhood at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, so he and Charlie Brown invite his siblings Spike, Andy, Olaf, Marbles, Belle, Molly and Rover to a reunion. However, when they arrive at the puppy farm, Charlie Brown is aghast to find that an urban sprawl has covered the area and it has replaced with a parking garage. Snoopy and his family however, calmly begin to play musical instruments they have each brought, thoroughly satisfied that they are together on the sidewalk in front of their old home. The special ends with Snoopy using his doghouse to fly, but instead of hunting down the Red Baron, he uses it to fly his siblings home. Trailer .]] Voice cast *Phil Shafran - Charlie Brown *Josh Keaton - Linus van Pelt *Candace Hutson - Lucy van Pelt *Kathryn Walker - Sally Brown *Bill Melendez - Snoopy and his siblings *Megan Parlen - Lila *Pam Hyatt - Patty *June Foray - Carnival barker Notes *Five of the siblings appeared at some point in the ''Peanuts comic strip. Molly and Rover were created for this special. Schulz did not consider material from the TV specials to be canonical in the world of the comic strip, so, although there are many instances where Snoopy mentions having seven siblings, officially these two have never been named. *This is the second time Lila is featured since Snoopy Come Home. This is also one of the few times that an adult is not seen in silhouette. The owner of the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm converses with the kids normally instead of the infamous Peanuts "wah wah wah" voice, and is seen on screen. *This television special rewrites several aspects that were mentioned in the film Snoopy Come Home . During the course of the film, Charlie Brown reveals to Linus that when he was a child, a kid poured 'a whole bucket of sand' over his head. The next day, Charlie's parents took him to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm where they bought Snoopy. In the film, Linus calls the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm to find out more about Snoopy, and learns about his connection to Lila. In Snoopy's Reunion, Linus accompanies Charlie Brown to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, after Charlie Brown sees an ad in the local newspaper. While at the Puppy Farm, Linus happens to see Snoopy's records laid out on a desk, which reveals Lila to be Snoopy's original owner. *In Snoopy Come Home, Linus and Charlie Brown learned that Lila and her family had to return Snoopy to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm when they had to move. However, in Snoopy's Reunion, they had to return him because their landlord had a new rule against having pets allowed in the apartment building that they had previously been living in. *This special also rewrites several aspects in the comic strip. Charlie Brown and Linus go to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm together to get Snoopy and Sally appears in the part. However Linus didn't appear in the comic strip until 1952 and Sally first appeared in 1959 and Charlie Brown and Snoopy appeared when the strip first debuted in 1950. *The two other siblings, [[Molly and Rover|'Molly' and Rover]], appeared in this TV special; however, Schulz never depicted or named these characters in the comic strip, so these names are not considered to be canonical. In the TV show, these two siblings play the dobro and the mandolin. Also, Molly is shown to be pampered as she lives in a fancy doghouse and she has makeup for herself. *In the beginning we see that Spike is adopted by a rich family judging by the limousine, however like in the comics he is later seen living inside a cactus in the desert the reason behind this is unknown. *This is the first animated appearances of Molly, Rover, Andy, Olaf, Marbles and Missy. *This is the first appearance in any media of Molly, Rover, Andy and Missy. *This is the second animated appearances of Belle (first appeared in season two opening of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) and Lila (first appeared in Snoopy Come Home). *In the beginning we see the farmer cross off names of the eight puppies. Next to the board is a calendar that says "May" which can be interpreted as that Snoopy and his siblings were probably born sometime during spring. *At the beginning of the special, it is a dark and stormy night at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, which then clears up as morning arises. This is a reference to a Peanuts comic strip when Snoopy typed a letter to his mom: "I remember when I was born. It was a dark and stormy night..." *Charlie Brown says he and his family has had Snoopy for almost four years and he was eight and a half at the time. This could possibly mean Charlie Brown got Snoopy when he and Linus were four (when the comic strip began in 1950 Charlie Brown said he was four years old). *A scene from ''Snoopy Come Home'' (when Snoopy is surfing), and a scene from [[What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown|''What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown ]] (when Charlie Brown is pulling Snoopy on a sled) are used in the scene when Charlie Brown tells Linus that he has had Snoopy for over a year. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0174221 ''Snoopy's Reunion on the Internet Movie Database.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28581-Snoopys-Reunion Snoopy's Reunion on the Big Cartoon Database.] es:La reunión de Snoopy Category:TV specials Category:Snoopy Category:1991 Category:Spike Category:Belle Category:Olaf Category:Andy Category:Marbles Category:Molly